


a lost boy's life

by thicckeith (theoddpocalypse)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Coran are more mentioned, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Band Fic, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/thicckeith
Summary: Keith and Lance, along with their friends, started a band in high school that would eventually go on to become a household name. With fame came partying and with partying came drunken nights shared by the former rivals that would cause a deep strain in their relationship. Keith has been in love with Lance since high school, Lance has been in denial since high school, and having sex while inebriated does not help them figure out their feelings whatsoever.Prequel toyou’re where i wanna go.





	a lost boy's life

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song [Lost Boys Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ME4lSWxxhnU) by Computer Games. It's a fantastic song, as I am always a slut for Darren Criss. But listen to it after you read it and you'll get it.
> 
> Um, this fic is very different from other fics that I have posted here as it is very explicit in it's sexual content. If you are not here for that, I very much understand, and will not be upset if you decide not to read even though you are a fan of my other works. I am not entirely happy with the way this turned out, but I've put so much work into it that to not post it would probably break me. Anyways, I hope you like it.

In hindsight, it was absolutely Keith’s fault. Ever since they’d set off on their first world tour, he’d let his hair grow from a stupid mullet to a fucking waterfall of hair down his back, reaching to his waist. And to make matters worse, he insisted on wearing it in an all too adorable high ponytail, one that was far too easy to grab ahold of and pull.

And oh boy, did Lance love pulling hair.

He loved the sound that Keith made when Lance wrapped that unfairly soft black hair around his fist and yanked his head back. Loved the way that sound went even higher as Lance slammed his hips into Keith’s ass, his dick going impossibly deep into the other man. He imagined if he could see Keith’s face, he’d see his eyes crossing before they slid shut.

“Fuck, you are so fucking hot,” Lance growled, leaning over Keith’s back as he set up a brutal pace. Keith was absolutely whining. Lance decided he would happily listen to that sound for the rest of his life.

This wasn't the first time they’d fucked in the heat of a drunken night. The after parties for their shows could get pretty intense, now that they were household names. At first Keith hadn’t been a priority. They’d started the band with their other friends in high school and Lance had not been interested in him at that time (at least, he was good at pretending he wasn’t). When they started getting big, there was always a crowd of beautiful people vying for Lance’s attention, and he loved it. He took full advantage of it.

But then one night, Lance had just been watching the crowd around him while nursing his fourth or fifth drink, he couldn’t remember exactly which. Somehow, his eyes had been drawn to Keith like a magnet. Normally reserved and quiet, Keith was definitely drunk and definitely past the point of caring as he danced about in the throng of bodies, his own moving in such a sensual way it made Lance hard just to witness.

Without even thinking, he’d abandoned his drink on the bar and pushed through the crowd, pressing up close against Keith’s back. When they made eye contact, Keith just smiled, a smile that Lance had honestly never seen on him before. It lit up his entire face.

It wasn't much longer before they ended up in a room, Lance fucking Keith into the bed with reckless abandon.

Ever since then, drunk Lance was drawn to drunk Keith. Sure, he still got lots of numbers and maybe got a little more, but somehow he just ended up back in Keith’s orbit every time, unable to stop himself when Keith whispered the filthy things he wanted Lance to do to him into his ear.

“Harder,” Keith breathed, grounding his ass back against Lance’s hips. Lance smirked and just watched as Keith fucked himself for a few moments.

“Jesus, you cockslut.” He smacked Keith’s ass, earning him another high whine. He gripped Keith’s hips to stop him from moving. “Beg for more.”

“Nnnnnngh, Lance, please! Please fuck me harder! Wanna feel your cock for the next week. Don’t wanna be able to fucking walk…” Keith pressed his face into the bed as he continued to babble. Lance chuckled.

“Whose cock do you love?”

“Yours!”

“How badly do you want me to keep fucking you?”

“So badly, please Lance!”

“Mm, you are such a good boy.” Lance punctuated his words with a hard snap of his hips, filling Keith balls deep. Keith’s responding noise was barely a squeak, his back arched so far. Lance went back to slamming into him over and over. Keith got to the point of screaming and Lance knew that meant he was close. He leaned over him again and gripped his cock underneath him, stroking him in time with his thrusts until Keith spilled over his fist. Lance continued to fuck him until he reached his own release. He happened to pull out just in time to rip off his condom and come all over Keith’s ass.

Keith was shaking like a leaf. He always did after a good dicking down. Lance quickly got up to grab a wet cloth to clean him up and helped him lay down. Keith grabbed Lance’s arm and pulled him with him. He relented, laying behind Keith and letting the other man snuggle into him.

Keith hummed happily. “Stay, Lance,” he breathed, his eyes closed. He was close to sleep, another result of such a good dicking down. Lance didn’t respond. Keith always asked him to stay, but he was also always out like a light in no time.

Lance stayed until he was sure Keith was deep asleep. Then he carefully slipped away from him, put his clothes back on, and left the room. He couldn't stay, even if Keith asked. Keith didn’t want him sober, so he wouldn’t want him in the morning. It was just smarter to leave before he would have to face the inevitable rejection.

It was just better that way.

* * *

Keith woke up alone. He always did. There was a nice throbbing pain in his rear to remind him that the night before had actually happened. There was another pain emanating from his chest, but that one was just routine. Had been for a long time.

He rolled over onto his other side, wincing a little, and grabbed his phone. The time on the screen indicated that he was definitely very late to get to the bus. Shiro, his brother and the band’s manager, would not be happy with him if he wasted anymore time. Keith locked his phone and got up with a groan, trudging to the bathroom as quickly as he could with a limp to get ready.

It was about a half an hour later that Keith finally climbed onto the bus. Coran enthusiastically announced his presence from the driver’s seat, meaning everyone looked to him. Including Lance. Their eyes caught for just a moment before Lance was looking away. He always looked away first.

“Keith, there you are!” Shiro said, approaching him. Keith gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, overslept.” He walked over to the couches and sat down carefully, unaware that Lance had taken to watching his movements. Shiro looked a little concerned at his state.

“You okay?” he asked.

Keith nodded. “Yeah, I just tripped coming off the stage last night. It’s all good.”

Shiro looked like he wanted to ask more- always the doting brother- but the fact that they were late to start overtook the concern. “Okay Coran, let’s get this bus going.” He took the seat beside Coran as the bus started to move and announced how long it would be to their next destination. Lance groaned.

“Shiro, that’s way too long to be stuck on a bus with Keith!” he teased, smirking. Keith rolled his eyes and looked away. He didn't notice the slight look of hurt on Lance’s face.

“Lance, c’mon, we’ve been out of high school for five years now and you still insist on making fun of Keith?” Pidge deadpanned. Keith shot her a grateful look.

“Someone has to keep mullet in line and we know Shiro’s a big softie when it comes to him.”

“I don’t even have what could be considered a mullet anymore!” Keith snapped. Lance smirked.

“The memory of your mullet will be forever burned into my retinas, Keith. Besides, now you’ve got even more hair that’s just begging to be pulled.” The way he said it had Keith’s cheeks turning red. Fortunately it went over the others’ heads.

“Lance, just lay off Keith. We all started this band together, stop acting like you and Keith aren’t friends,” Hunk commented.

“That’s because we’re not friends. We’re sworn rivals. Right Keithy boy?” Lance raised a brow at Keith. Keith rolled his eyes in response.

“I’m going back to sleep. Wake me when we get there.” He stood up carefully and moved through the bus to the bunk beds, climbing into the one he claimed and shutting the partition. He could still hear the others talking, could still hear Lance talking, so he pulled out his earbuds and put them in, sighing with content as the music drowned out the voices.

He would never understand how Lance couldn’t fucking see what was really happening right in front of him. How Lance couldn’t see that Keith was stupidly hopeless for him. Keith had a feeling he never would.

* * *

Tour press was always stressful. It was a lot of hoping he didn’t say the wrong things for Lance. He had a tendency to run his mouth and say some shit that would get him in trouble later on. In the beginning, it had been things about Allura, their main singer. Now, it usually involved messing with Keith more, unless he could control himself. Unfortunately for everyone, Lance had never had much control over his mouth.

He’d said some regrettable things about Keith and immediately after the interview, Keith stalked off, muttering about how he was going to the hotel gym. Lance did feel bad, and after being berated by the others for being a dick, he decided to go find Keith to apologize.

When he got to the gym, Keith was nowhere in sight. He tried calling Keith’s phone, but it went straight to voicemail. Okay, so Keith didn't want to be found.

“Whatever,” Lance muttered. He shot off a text to Hunk that he was going to find a club and left the gym. He needed a drink.

* * *

He was two drinks in when he realized Keith had lied about going to the gym. Mainly because Keith was out on the dance floor, clearly drunk out of his mind considering he was trying to get undressed as quickly as possible. Drunk Keith liked to be naked.

Lance rushed to his side, pulling the shirt Keith was trying to get off back down. “Hey man, maybe here isn’t the best place to be naked.” Keith gasped when he saw Lance’s face and gave him that stupidity adorable drunk smile. Why did Keith have to be so damn adorable?

“Lance! You found me!” he said, draping his arms over Lance’s shoulders. Lance couldn’t help but smile.

“Were you hiding from me?” he asked. Keith nodded, leaning up close. Their lips were almost touching.

“I wanted you to find me.” Lance could taste the alcohol on Keith’s breath. Keith was far too gone for this. Lance was definitely more sober. He needed to get Keith out of here.

“Let’s go back to the hotel, okay?” He said in Keith’s ear. Keith nodded enthusiastically, gripping Lance as he led him through the crowd and out of the club. The entire ride back to the hotel, Keith was all over him, kissing his neck and touching under his shirt, as well as lower. Lance had a hard time fending him off honestly. Keith was strong and Lance was… well, he was weak.

When they finally stumbled into Keith’s room, Keith was immediately pulling him towards the bed. Lance shook his head. He was not drunk enough to be doing this.

“Keith, I’m gonna get you some water and get you in your pajamas so that you can sleep,” he said. Keith shook his head.

“I don’t want to sleep. I want you to fuck me.” Keith grinned up at him and gripped Lance’s groin. Lance couldn’t help that he started to get hard. He was weak.

“I can’t do that tonight, Keith,” he grit out. He had to try to be strong. Keith hummed, and squeezed him again.

“It sure feels like you can,” he breathed, undoing the fly of Lance’s jeans. Lance’s breath started to come out heavier. He tried to push Keith’s hands away, but Keith just ignored him. It wasn’t really a good effort honestly. Keith just pulled Lance’s cock from his boxers and slid his tongue over his length, moaning as he did. “I love your cock,” Keith groaned, looking up at Lance as he swallowed him right down, choking a bit when the head pushed into his throat. Lance’s jaw dropped.

“Fuck Keith, you can’t do this. We can’t do this.” Keith ignored him once again, just continuing to bob his head over Lance, lips tight around his shaft. And fuck, he looked so pretty like that. Lance wasn’t going to last. “Keith! Keith, stop! I can’t do this, you need to stop.”

Keith pulled off at that, wiping his mouth and standing up. He looked over Lance’s flustered state and humming, backing away from him a couple steps. He stared at Lance as he pulled off his shirt. The noise Lance made was not one he was too proud of. Keith smirked as he pushed down his own pants and kicked off his shoes with them. He wasn't wearing underwear. Lance was going to die.

“You so sure you can’t?” Keith asked, before turning around and climbing onto the bed, his ass in the air. Lance’s breath hitched as he caught sight of a plug snuck between Keith’s asscheeks.

“You prepped yourself?” he asked, his voice a little high. Keith nodded, arching his back to push his ass up even more. Fuck, Lance was far too weak. He walked over and kneeled onto the bed, touching Keith’s ass. Keith keened a little, looking back at him. His pupils were so blown the indigo of his irises were barely visible.

Lance slowly pulled at the plug, before pressing it into Keith again. Keith moaned and his eyes slid shut as he rocked back against it. “Keith, I can’t do this.” Keith looked up again and sat up, turning to Lance.

“Don’t leave me, Lance. Please stay. Please fuck me.” He put his hand on the back of Lance’s neck and pulled him into a slow kiss. Lance moaned into it, unable to stop himself from pressing further into it. Before he knew it, he was undressed and turning Keith back onto his knees, until Keith stopped him. Lance watched as the other man turned to lay on his back, spreading his legs. “I want you to fuck me like this. Please.”

How could Lance say no? He grabbed the lube from the bedside table. “Do you have a condom?” Keith blushed and shook his head. “Keith, we can’t-”

“I’m clean. Please. Wanna feel you.”

Fuck, Lance knew he shouldn’t be doing this. Keith was so far gone. He was foregoing safety, and that was not like him. Lance knew this was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. He slicked up his cock and pressed it to Keith’s hole, groaning as he pushed in. Keith was stretched but still so tight, Lance loved it. He put his arms under the back of Keith’s knees and lifted his legs, spreading him further as he started to thrust in and out.

Keith was making sounds Lance had never heard him make before. And it was obvious to Lance why- he could feel _everything_. Lance had never barebacked a guy before and holy shit, he didn’t know if he could ever go back. It felt entirely too amazing. He himself was moaning louder than he normally did.

It was like he couldn’t control his hips either, his thrusts fast and hard and sporadic, spurred on by how hot Keith felt around him and the sounds Keith made when he slipped in balls deep.

Keith reached forward to pull him down, kissing him as passionately as he could between their desperate panting. They pulled back and their eyes locked, and suddenly the entire situation felt incredibly different. They were sharing breaths and staring and Lance found himself slowing down, moving with more purpose instead of reckless abandon.

“Lance,” Keith moaned, cupping his face. “You feel amazing.”

“So do you.” Lance started thrusting a little harder, changing the angle slightly until he found the spot that had Keith’s back arched fully and his jaw dropped in a silent scream. He kept hitting that spot, over and over, until Keith finally came, his ass clenched tightly around Lance’s cock as he spilled over his stomach.

Lance kept thrusting until he was ready to burst, but Keith stopped him before he could pull out.

“Come inside me, Lance.”

Dammit, Lance was weak. He started up a faster pace until he was spilling inside of Keith, filling him with his cum. He may have been crazy, but he was pretty sure Keith came a little bit more at that.

It was a few moments before Lance pulled out. He couldn’t help but watch as his cum dribbled out of Keith’s reddened hole. Lance plucked the plug back up and pushed his cum back inside of Keith with it, causing Keith to whimper.

He knew it was too much. Keith wasn’t his. But dammit, in that moment, Lance could pretend he was. He’d already fucked up enough, might as well make the most of it.

Another few minutes later, Lance got up so he could clean them off. Keith was falling in and out of sleep the entire time. Once they were good, Lance climbed back onto the bed. Keith wasted no time cuddling up to him.

“Please don’t leave, Lance,” Keith mumbled. Lance sighed heavily and looked down at Keith. Keith was staring right back, his expression surprisingly clear. “I know you always do. But please don’t. Stay with me. I want you, stay with me.”

“Keith-“

“ _Lance_.” His voice hit a tone of desperation that had Lance’s heart clenching. He didn’t respond, just looked away, like he always did. Time seemed to stand still, before Keith curled back into him. Lance thought he heard a sniffle and he definitely felt a tear fall on his shoulder, but he ignored it.

Once Keith was asleep, Lance slipped away. Like he always did.

* * *

When Keith woke up alone, the numbness set in. He got up and showered, dressed, brushed his teeth. His movements were robotic.

How many times had he asked Lance to stay? How many times would it take for Lance to get it, to open his eyes and fucking see that Keith actually wanted him there? That he always had wanted him there?

He couldn’t do it anymore.

He made it to the bus before anyone else, curling right into his bunk. He’d already texted Shiro, telling him he was accounted for but wanted to be left alone. Keith stayed in his bunk for hours, eventually just falling back to sleep, his dreams filled with images of bright blue eyes.

When he finally woke up, it was night. He exited his bunk and crept quietly through the bus, using the bathroom first before walking out towards the front. They were currently parked with Coran nowhere in sight, but looking outside showed they were at a stop. Keith could see Coran inside the convenience store nearby.

Keith walked over to the mini fridge. He opened it, grabbing a couple bottles of water as well as a couple pre-made sandwiches (thank god for Hunk). He closed the fridge and turned to go back to the bunks, only to walk right into Lance. Thankfully Lance was paying attention and could catch him before he fell, but Keith still glared at him and shoved him away.

“Were you watching me?” he snapped. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Get over yourself, mullet,” he muttered in response. Keith just stared at him. He couldn’t fucking believe this guy.

“Whatever.” Keith pushed past him. Lance groaned.

“Keith, we have to talk.”

“No, we don’t.”

“You know we do.”

“I don’t care what you have to say, Lance!” Keith said, rounding on him. “I really don’t! Because it’s all bullshit. You’re an asshole, Lance. You get drunk and you play with my heart and make me think that you could actually want me and then you don’t. I’m done. I’m done with all of it.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Oh yeah Keith, because you’re so sober when you’re all over me, begging me to fuck you. The only time you even look my way is when you’re fucking blasted out of your mind.” Keith’s eyes went wide. “So don’t try to say I’m the asshole here, Keith. You’re such a fucking hypocrite.”

“And you’re an idiot. A blind idiot.” Keith shook his head and turned back towards the bunks. Lance didn’t watch him go.

* * *

The next day, Keith disappeared a couple hours before they had to be on stage. He returned just minutes before, having completely missed soundcheck. And his hair was cut. Just slightly shorter than the floppy mullet style he’d worn the entirety of their high school career.

He wouldn’t make eye contact with Lance as he grabbed his guitar and hit the stage. It was clearly a stab at him. Lance refused to let it hurt.

After the show, Lance drank until he blacked out.

* * *

Everything seemed to spiral down after that. Shows were constantly getting messed up. Keith and Lance wouldn’t speak with each other unless it was screaming in anger. Lance went out drinking essentially every night. Sometimes he wouldn’t come back until right before they had to leave wherever they were.

When he didn’t have to be on stage, Keith would hole up in a hotel room or in his bunk. That or he was at any local gym, working out until he was close to exhaustion. Everyone tried to talk to him, but he refused. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. Especially not about Lance.

It had been a couple months of this. They’d blown up at each other right before their most recent show, and immediately after, Lance disappeared. They packed up without him and went back to the hotel without him.

Keith had retreated to his own room without a word and locked himself away. He showered, got comfortable, ordered some room service, and settled down to read. He just wanted to escape into a different world for a while, and he’d heard about this new book, so he’d bought it.

He had finished a chapter when there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was his room service, Keith got up and opened the door. But there wasn’t a hotel worker there with his food. There was a very drunk Lance. Lance gave him this dopey little smile that Keith refused to admit was cute. Keith went to slam the door in his face, but Lance stopped him.

“Keith, wait!” His words were so slurred, so Keith knew he was drunk out of his mind. “I just want to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Please?”

Keith glared at him for a minute, before sighing and opening the door. Lance stumbled inside and gripped onto Keith to stop from falling. Keith tensed up, shutting the door with Lance hanging off of him. “What do you want from me, Lance?”

“I miss you,” Lance whined, standing tall and pressing his forehead to Keith’s. Keith hated that his heart started racing.

“Lance, I’m going to take you to your room,” he said. Lance shook his head.

“I don’t want to be in my room. I want to be here, in your room. I always want to be in your room.”

Keith’s eyes shut. He felt sick with heartbreak. Why did Lance have to do this to him? Why couldn’t he just leave him alone.

“Lance, you need water and sleep. C’mon.” Keith pulled back to lead him towards the door, only to have Lance yank him back in with surprising strength for a drunk person. Keith gasped as Lance leaned in closer, their lips almost touching.

“I need you, Keith.” Before Keith could respond, Lance was pressing their lips together, kissing him deeply. Keith melted into him, he couldn’t help it. He’d been in love with Lance for years and despite everything, he still had this fantasy of Lance actually wanting him. So he let himself get lost for a moment, kissing Lance back. When Lance’s hands started to wander though, that was what brought Keith back to reality.

_He’s drunk, he’s so drunk, you can’t do this!_

It took everything in him to push Lance away. “Lance, you’re drunk. We can’t do this.”

“C’mon baby, you know you want to,” Lance breathed, leaning in for more. Keith pushed him away more forcefully.

“I wish you would say things like this to me when you’re sober.”

Lance’s face darkened. “Sober me is an idiot. Drunk me is more fun.”

Keith shook his head. “I disagree.” Sure, sober Lance hadn’t been fun for a long time, but… Keith knew that this wasn’t all there was to Lance. Lance wasn’t just a drunk asshole. He was so much better than that.

Lance opened his mouth to say more, but there was another knock at the door. Keith moved away from him and opened the door. It was his room service. Keith thanked the employee who brought it in and got a tip for him. Lance just awkwardly stood there.

Once the employee was gone, Keith turned back to him. “We’re going to your room. I’m going to help you change, and order you some food, and you are going to stay there.” Lance looked like he was going to cry.

“Keith, please,” he whispered. Keith shook his head.

“No more, Lance.” Keith took Lance to his room and did everything he said he would. It was a bit odd, to have the situation reversed. In the past, it had always been Lance taking care of him. Lance looked more and more sad with each passing moment, especially when Keith finally left him. Once he was back in his own room, he couldn’t even eat his own food, he felt so nauseous. He just packed it back up and put it in his mini fridge, deciding it was best to just go to sleep.

It didn’t help that he dreamt of Lance. Yet again.

* * *

Lance felt like he was going to be sick. Keith had left him, had told him no more, and while the logical side of him knew that was fair after everything, the emotional side felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest and torn to shreds.

Keith didn’t want him. Not like this anymore. But this was who Lance was. He partied. He drank. He did it so people would notice him, so that people would want him. It had always worked before. So why didn’t it work with Keith anymore? Why was the one person Lance really wanted the one that was completely out of grasp?

The sick feeling only got worse until he was stumbling into the bathroom and releasing the contents of his stomach into the toilet. While it helped to sober him up a bit, it also did nothing to damper the pain he felt in his chest.

His breaths were starting to come out heavier and he got up as quickly as he could to text Hunk.

**Please come to my room. I’m panicking!!!!**

Hunk was there in the blink of an eye, rushing into his room only moments after the text message had been read. When he saw Lance, his face dropped. He moved over to him and sat down beside him on the floor.

“Hey buddy, what’s going on?” he asked, rubbing Lance’s back. Lance let out a sob.

“I’m a bad person,” he cried. Hunk’s brows knitted together.

“Why do you think that?”

Lance looked up at him. “I don’t think. I know.”

“Lance, what brought this on?”

He looked away. He felt bile rising in his throat again. God, he shouldn’t have texted Hunk, this was absolutely pathetic. “I think I’m in love with Keith.”

Hunk actually snorted at that. Lance looked back up at him, alarm in his eyes.

“Hunk! I’m having a crisis!”

“Lance, you’ve clearly been in love with Keith for years.”

Lance was honestly dumbfounded. “What the hell does that mean?!”

“Dude, remember when you and Keith went to that party and you texted me saying the party was lame and you and Keith ended up out at the lookout? That was always like your go-to spot for romance.”

“I… Keith loves the stars….”

“I don’t think the stars are the only thing Keith loves.”

“Hunk, what?”

“Lance, for as long as we’ve known Keith, you have always had this fixation with him. Before we were friends with him you would talk about him constantly. You would flirt with every girl you could if he was around and then tease Keith for being jealous when he clearly wasn’t. And then we became friends and we started the band and you two got close. You guys would practically gravitate around each other.”

“He was one of my best friends….”

“Was?”

“I fucked everything up.”

Hunk sighed. “After that party, there was something different about you guys. I knew something had to have happened because you stopped flirting as much. You were even more hopeless when it came to Keith, even though you claimed not to be. You were so vehement in the fact that you and Keith were only friends, even though the way you looked at one another was anything but. And then lately… Lance, I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but I know that it can be fixed.”

Lance let out a shuddering breath. “But what if it can’t? What if it’s too late?”

Hunk pulled him into a tight hug. “You need to get some sleep, Lance. I think once your head is clear, you’ll realize it’s never too late.”

* * *

He was sixteen again, sitting in a circle with several other teens his age, Lance beside him. They were at a party that Lance made him come to, and were currently part of a game of spin the bottle. No one had, thankfully, landed on him yet, but he’d had to watch Lance kiss many girls already and he wasn’t particularly feeling great. Keith tried to convince himself that it was something he’d consumed that made him feel bad, but truthfully he knew that wasn’t actually the case.

Jealousy was a nasty thing.

One of the other kids, his name was Zeke, spun the bottle and after a few moments, it stopped directly in front of Keith. Keith immediately wanted to back out, having no interest in kissing some guy he barely knew, but he didn’t even have to say anything because the other guy made his opinion on the situation very clear.

“I’m not kissing another dude. Unlike Kogane here, I’m not a fucking faggot.”

Keith felt his stomach drop at the word, and it only got worse as the others around him started to laugh. The rage built deep in his stomach, his hands clenching into tight fists atop his thighs. His fight instincts kicked in hard. That is until Lance moved up and landed a punch directly to the kid’s face. Keith’s jaw dropped as everyone around them gasped.

“You wanna say that again?” Lance basically growled.

“What the fuck, dude!?” Zeke snapped. There was blood on his lip. Lance stood up and took Keith’s hand, pulling him up with him.

“Talk to him like that again, I dare you. Let’s get out of here, Keith,” Lance said, pulling Keith away from the group and out of the house.

Suddenly they were sitting on the hood of Lance’s car, looking up at the stars and out over their hometown. Well, Lance was looking up at the stars. Keith was looking over at Lance. “Why did you do that, Lance?” he asked.

“He didn’t have any right to say that about you,” Lance responded without looking over at him. “He should’ve been honored to kiss you.” Keith blushed.

“What does that mean?” he couldn’t help but ask. Lance looked over at him this time and sat up so he was facing him more.

“Keith, you’re awesome. You’re smart and you’re cool and you don’t bother anyone, unless they mess with me or Hunk or Pidge. You’re one of my best friends and you don’t deserve to be treated like you’re lesser, because you’re not. You’re better than all those jerks.”  
  
Keith was blushing more. “So it wouldn’t bother you?”

“What wouldn’t bother me?”

“If I was what he said?”

Lance stared at him for a few moments. It was a little unnerving honestly. Keith couldn’t place the look Lance was giving him. But then Lance was leaning over to pull Keith into a tight hug. Keith tensed briefly, before hugging him back, gripping at his jacket.

“No, it wouldn’t bother me. You’re Keith. Nothing will change that,” he said. Keith nodded, pressing his face into Lance’s shoulder. “Are you gonna be okay?” Lance asked into his hair.

“I’m not upset that I didn’t kiss him. I would hate if he’d been my first kiss,” he said softly. Lance’s brows rose towards his hairline.

“You haven’t had your first kiss yet?” he asked. Keith shook his head. Lance blushed a little. “Do you want to have your first kiss?” Keith nodded.

“I mean, yeah, but I don’t want to like… I don’t know, I don’t want to kiss someone I don’t know. Someone I’m not comfortable with. And I mean, there aren’t a lot of guys banging down my door to kiss me.”  
  
“You’re comfortable with me….”

“Lance, what are you saying?”

Lance took a deep breath and blushed a little. “Your first kiss could be with me. That way it doesn’t mean nothing, you know? Like, I mean, it wouldn’t be a complete waste, because we’re friends and stuff. And then it would be out of the way?”

“Okay…. Right now?” Keith breathed. Lance nodded, looking down at Keith’s lips.

“Yeah, if you want.”

“O-okay.”

“On three?” Keith nodded. “One.”

“Two.”

“Three,” they said at the same time, before Lance leaned in and pressed his lips to Keith’s. His lips were so soft and they tasted slightly of cherry lip balm. Keith felt like he didn’t know what he was doing, but it was still nice. So nice. Nice enough to have his heart beating out of control.

Before Keith could really get into it though, Lance was pulling back, the parting of their lips making a small smacking sound. Keith was pretty sure his entire face was red, but Lance’s was too.

“How was that?” Lance asked, his voice a little breathy. Keith smiled a little and nodded.

“It was nice. Thanks, Lance,” he responded. Lance smiled back.

“No problem, Keith.”

* * *

Keith woke up with tears in his eyes. He could barely breathe, his chest hurt so bad. He sat up and just forced himself to take slow, even breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Being forced to relive that moment, the moment Keith had fallen in love with Lance. Lance had stood up for him, had given him his first kiss. Keith had thought maybe after that they’d get closer, maybe Lance would want to be his boyfriend, but then that had never happened. They’d gotten closer, but never stepped past the friendship stage.

And Keith had been able to move on for the most part, he’d gotten a couple boyfriends, and was able to just like… exist without his life revolving around Lance. That is, until they started to have drunken sex. The sex had just made Keith feel so much more, but now he felt specifically more heartbroken.

He needed to talk to Lance. He needed to have an honest, sober conversation with him. It was probably going to kill him, but he knew it was the only way they would get past all of this. He just… he wanted more, but he knew it wasn’t logical. Even if they could get back to being friends again, that would be better than nothing….  
  
Right?

Keith stood up from the bed. He quickly checked his appearance and made his way to the door. But when he opened it, Lance was already standing there, hand up as if he was about to knock. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted. They stared at each other for a moment.

“Lance?” Keith breathed. Lance continued to just stare another moment longer, before he stepped forward and leaned in to kiss him. A gasp escaped Keith’s lips right before their lips pressed together. He couldn’t help that he reacted, kissing back as he reached up to grip Lance’s shirt while Lance pulled him close.

Lance was the one to pull away first, cupping Keith’s face and brushing his thumb over his cheek. Keith leaned into the touch, whimpering. “I want you, Keith. I am sober and I want you. I want to kiss you and touch you and be with you. All the time. I don’t want to play anymore games. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I just want to make you happy. I’m in love with you, Keith.” Keith didn’t respond, just pulled Lance back in to kiss him again, pulling him inside the room. He knew they had more talking to do, a lot more, but those words had made his heart beat a mile a minute and he just needed him.

“I’m in love with you too,” Keith breathed against his lips.

The door was kicked shut behind them and Keith’s hands pressed up under Lance’s shirt, touching him. He’d never been able to touch with a clear head before and it was such a thrill to feel his skin without the haze of alcohol. He pulled back to push Lance’s shirt up, groaning. Lance pulled it right off, letting Keith just stare.

“You’re beautiful,” Keith whispered. Lance smiled.

“ _You’re_ beautiful, Keith,” Lance whispered back. Keith blushed.

“Do you really mean that?”

“Yes. God, Keith, you’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met,” he breathed, leaning in to kiss over his neck. Keith shivered.

“Lance, I… _fuck_ ….” Lance kissed over his skin until their lips meant again. He gripped the bottom of Keith’s shirt and pulled back just long enough to yank the article of clothing over Keith’s head. They kept kissing, Lance’s hands sliding down into Keith’s boxers and squeezing his ass. Keith arched a little, moaning into the kiss.

“I want to eat you out,” Lance said. Keith whined.

“God yes. No one has ever done that to me.”

“Good. I want to be the only one.”

“I hope you will be.”

They moved to the bed and Lance pushed Keith onto it gently. They were still kissing, mainly because Keith wanted Lance to manhandle him a little. But Lance was so gentle as he turned Keith around onto his knees and pulled him to the edge of the bed by his hips.

Lance pressed his lips along Keith’s spine. Keith moaned, his toes already starting to curl a little. He was rock hard in his boxers. Lance slid his tongue along the small of his back as he slowly peeled down his boxers. Keith looked back at him, watching Lance kiss his ass and squeeze him. He let out a gasp when Lance spread him and blew against his hole.

“Fuck baby,” Lance groaned. “I wanna make you feel so good.” He leaned in and slid his tongue over Keith’s hole. Keith groaned and arched his back again. Lance was basically french kissing his asshole, pressing his tongue against his rim and pushing it inside.

Keith pressed his face into the bed, moaning and pushing his ass up more. Lance landed a soft smack to his right cheek. “Let me hear you, Keith,” he said, biting the soft flesh and digging his tongue back in. Keith turned his head and moaned out.

“Oh fuck, _Lance_!” Lance groaned and pressed his tongue as deep into Keith as he possibly could. Keith shuddered at the feeling. “We confess to each other and you want to eat my ass,” he said with a breathy laugh. Lance smirked, pulling away so he could spit over Keith’s hole.

“I mean, I’ve always wanted to eat your ass.”

“Does it taste good?”

“Mmm, fuck yeah.” He licked so sloppily and Keith whined.

“Lance, I need more….” Lance relented, pushing Keith’s ass down gently and leaning over him to kiss his jaw and neck. He slowly thrust his still clothed cock between the cleft of Keith’s ass. Keith could feel him getting hard. “Fuck me,” Keith whispered.

Lance pulled back so he could finish undressing. Keith grinned when his eyes found Lance’s cock, and he couldn’t help but reach out and touch. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and started stroking him. Lance hummed and leaned in to kiss his jaw again.

“Got any lube, gorgeous?”

“Front pocket of my suitcase.”

Lance stood up long enough to grab the lube and was quick to get back to the bed, wasting no time in getting his lips back onto Keith’s. Keith sighed softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Lance squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and reached down, sliding them over Keith’s spit slick hole. After a couple passes, he pressed one inside of him, grinning when Keith whimpered. He moved the digit in and out slowly, avoiding Keith’s prostate, before adding a second. It wasn’t too long after that he added a third.

Keith was panting and letting out shaky moans. “Baby, I’m ready, please.” Lance pulled his fingers out. He situated himself behind Keith, both of them on their sides. Keith squeezed some of the lube onto his hand and reached back to spread it over Lance’s cock. Lance grinned at him.

“So eager for me.”

“Always am.”

Lance pressed himself against Keith’s back, smirking as Keith lifted his own leg so that Lance could rub his cock against Keith’s contracting hole.

“You want this, baby?” Lance asked. Keith shuddered in response.

“Please, Lance. You’re all I want.”

Lance pushed in, both of them moaning in unison as Keith was filled. Lance moved his hand to hold up Keith’s leg as he sunk in fully. He ground against Keith’s ass a little, grinning when Keith gasped.

“You like that?” he asked. Keith nodded.

“Yes. Now fuck me.”

Lance didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

To say the sex they had was different would be an understatement. It was passionate and slow in ways they’d never done before. Lance held Keith tight to his chest as he drove into him so deep. The sounds Keith made were choked off and guttural. They were staring into one another’s eyes, never wanting to break the contact.

And when they came, it was euphoric. Neither had ever felt like this before. They didn’t want to ever stop feeling it honestly.

Lance squeezed Keith tight as the other man collapsed against him, both of them panting heavily. They shared a look and started to laugh a little, Keith turning slightly so they could share soft kisses.

“I’m so sorry, Keith,” Lance breathed against his lips. “For everything. For the way I’ve been treating you… I don’t… I don’t even have an explanation for my behavior.”

“I’m sorry too,” Keith responded, cupping Lance’s face. “We’re both idiots.”

“I don’t want to be an idiot anymore. I want to be yours. I want you to be mine.”

“I’ve been yours.”

“Keith, you can’t say shit like that.”

“It’s true though. I’ve been in love with you since we were teenagers.”

Lance leaned in to kiss Keith again, this time more passionately. “I’m going to do everything I can to make up for everything I did,” he said. Keith smiled.

“And I’ll do the same. But it won’t be much work on your part, as long as you finally stay with me.”

Lance smiled back. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem anymore.”

* * *

They rushed to get onto the bus in time, but still managed to be late. Keith gave Shiro an awkward smile as they shuffled in.

“Sorry, Shiro….” he said softly. He was too distracted by Shiro’s disappointed stare and therefore wasn’t paying attention as he walked up the steps, causing him to trip. Lance caught him quickly, giving him a smile. Keith wanted to kiss him, but instead he just blushed.

Pidge noticed.

“What the fuck? Gross.”

Everyone looked at her. “What’s gross?” Keith asked.

“You two finally fucked with feelings.”

“Katie Holt!” Shiro snapped, his eyes widened. “Keith and Lance! They didn’t! Gah!” He covered his face with his hands. “I don’t want to hear about my little brother’s sex life.”

“Also what do you mean FINALLY?!” Lance added.

“Oh please, you weren’t subtle. I would see Lance sneaking out of Keith’s room all the time and then Keith would have a limp! Please, I’m surprised the internet hasn’t realized you’ve been boning. Just now you’ve both finally used your brains and realized you’re hopeless for each other.”

Keith and Lance both blushed even harder.

“Um… okay, yeah,” Keith said after a few moments of silence. “Lance and I are together now.” He looked back at Lance for encouragement and was rewarded with that cute dopey smile.

“Yeah, we are,” Lance responded, leaning in to kiss Keith’s lips softly. Keith sighed happily, kissing back.

“As happy as I am for you two, and Lance we will be having a discussion later in private about you hurting my brother, we really need to get going. Plant your butts on the couch and lets get this show on the road.”

Lance motioned to the empty couch and grinned as Keith pulled him over to it. The moment Lance sat down, Keith curled into his side like it was the most natural thing in the world and pulled out his phone.

Desperate to change the subject, Hunk quickly brought up a show they’d all started watching recently, creating a heated debate between him and Pidge, with Lance chiming in occasionally. Keith was happy to just scroll through his phone, smiling brightly whenever he felt Lance’s lips press against his hair or forehead.

It was cheesy to think that he was finally the happiest he’d ever been, but it was true. Keith looked up at Lance and Lance looked back at him, and he could see the love in his expression. It sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

Sure, there were more things they needed to work through. They had a lot more talking to do, but Keith was pretty positive he was on his way to getting the happy ending that had always seemed just out of reach. And now he had it right in his hand.

Well, he was more cuddled with his happy ending, because Lance was his happy ending.

* * *

After a year of touring around the world and realizing the love of his life was right in front of him all along, Lance is more than happy to be settled back into a more normal life and a well-deserved vacation.

Once he finally got his head out of his ass and realized just how much Keith meant to him, it was very easy for Lance to stop his self-destructive ways. He stopped drinking essentially cold turkey, something everyone was really proud of him for. He’d been the last partier in the group really, the others never having enjoyed it the way he had (though they had drank for very different reasons than him).

And things with Keith were… incredible to say the least. Lance hated the way he’d treated him for so long, and getting back to being friends as well as new lovers was the best thing that had ever happened to Lance. Even when they’d squeezed into the bunks together on the tour bus, which was never an easy feat honestly and would always end up with one of them getting punched or kneed in one sensitive area or another.

The time on the road, once they’d gotten their act together, had only made them grow closer and fall even faster.

Keith had also become a huge muse for Lance. While usually Allura was the songwriter, Lance had been pouring out song after song from his brain, and he was honestly getting close to having enough for an entire album. The others liked them too, and loved teasing Keith when he would get all blushy from them.

Lance was currently working on a duet, one that would most likely be sung by him and Allura, but one he secretly (well, not so secretly) wanted to sing with Keith. He had just written a line he was particularly proud of when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind and lips press against his neck.

“You better stop writing and fuck me,” was whispered into his ear. Lance smirked and turned to look at his boyfriend with a brow raised.

“Demanding, aren’t we?” he asked. Keith just grinned at him and leaned in to press their lips together. Lance hummed, kissing him back. Keith was always very good at distracting Lance away from what he was doing.

It didn’t help that he was letting his hair grow out again. He was entirely too sexy.

Keith licked into his mouth and Lance groaned. “What, do you think you have the control here?” he asked against Keith’s lips. Keith smirked and nodded. Lance smacked his ass. “I don’t think so, baby.” Lance stood, sliding his hands over Keith’s hips and to his ass, squeezing. Keith keened softly.

“Lance….” he breathed. Lance slid his hands into Keith’s pants and underwear, wanting to feel his bare skin. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“Oh, I am definitely going to fuck you.” Keith shivered at his response, sliding his hands up under Lance’s shirt.

“Prove it.”

Lance growled and yanked Keith up into his arms, bridal style, carrying him to their room. Keith laughed and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, kissing his jaw. Once at their bed, he very unceremoniously dumped Keith onto it. As Keith sat up, Lance removed his own shirt, as well as his sweats and boxers. He loved the darkened look in his boyfriend’s eyes as he leaned forward to kiss Lance’s stomach and stroke his cock.

“Mmm….” Lance hummed, running his fingers through Keith’s hair, encouraging Keith as his lips moved towards where Lance really wanted them. Keith moaned as he mouthed over Lance’s shaft, sucking on the head. “What a good boy.”

Dark eyes stared up at him as Keith literally attempted to suck his soul from his body through his dick.

Lance pulled him off before he could finish. “I want to come inside you, Keith.”

“Down my throat would be inside me.”

“I was thinking about a different part.”

Keith grinned at that and pulled Lance into a kiss. “I wanna ride you,” he whispered. Lance grinned back at that.

“I like the sound of that.”

* * *

“Oh fuck, _Lance!_ ” Keith threw his head back as he rolled his hips in that delicious way that drove Lance crazy. Lance was digging his heels into the bed, thrusting up into his boyfriend, the sound of their bodies slapping together absolutely lewd in the otherwise silence of the room.

“You look so fucking good, baby,” Lance panted, digging his fingers into Keith’s hips. Keith pressed his palms against Lance’s chest, his jaw dropping as Lance really started to pound up into him. He was given the illusion of power when they started, but Lance always took control in the bedroom. Keith definitely did not mind one bit.

Giving up control led to situations like the one he was currently in where Lance’s dick was hitting his prostate over and over until Keith was reduced to a shuddering mess, his body seizing as he came between them completely untouched. It only spurred Lance on, the other man fucking him as hard as he could until he came himself, spilling inside of Keith.

After a few moments of them both just panting and coming down from their highs, Lance gently lowered his legs. Keith shakily pulled off of him and laid down beside him. He was still feeling the tremors of his orgasm shoot through his body. Lance turned onto his side and kissed Keith’s hair and face and neck. Keith smiled.

“The best thing we ever fucking did was start having sex exclusively,” he said breathlessly. Lance laughed softly.

“You mean when we started dating?”

“Sure, if that’s what you want to call it.”

Lance laughed more, leaning over Keith to kiss his lips before he got up. Keith watched him go into the bathroom to get stuff to clean up. He was so fucking in love.

“I’m so fucking in love with you,” Keith said when Lance walked back into the room. It actually made Lance stop and he blushed. He climbed onto the bed and helped Keith on his side, so he could clean him up.

“I’m in love with you too,” he said, his voice so fond. It was Keith’s turn to blush.

“You promise?”  
  
Lance looked up from what he was doing and leaned in to kiss Keith again. “Absolutely. Keith, you are my everything. You’re stuck with me forever now.” Keith smiled.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now finish cleaning me up, I want cuddles from my amazing boyfriend.”

“God, I love my ultra demanding boyfriend.”

Lance finished cleaning them up and cuddled back with Keith, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist as Keith pressed his face into Lance’s neck. He reached one of his hands up to run his fingers through Keith’s hair, smiling as Keith sighed happily.

“How did you realize you were in love with me?” Keith asked after a few minutes of silence. He pulled back to look up at Lance, who sighed softly.

“Well, I didn’t realize soon enough for one thing,” he said. Keith kissed his jaw. “But really, I think I realized it the first time we hooked up. I just… I didn’t want to believe it. Because… I’m stupid? So I buried it down and just… kept searching you out and being with you when I could. Which I only felt I could do when I was drunk out of my fucking mind.” He looked down at Keith. “But Hunk brought up that I had a crush on you in high school, which makes sense. I was a little obsessed with you, but I thought it was because I wanted to be better than you, at first anyways. Or that I just wanted to be as good as you? I don’t know. I think I’ve just been an idiot for years. An idiot who could’ve been so happy in every way possible and just didn’t allow myself to be.”

Keith smiled. “Yeah, you were an idiot.”

“Rude! Love ended!”

Keith laughed. “I’ve been in love with you since high school, Lance! That’s a very long time to be in love with someone so oblivious.”

Lance hummed. “When did you realize? Like, at what point during high school?”

“This is embarrassing, Lance,” Keith whispered, blushing. Lance kissed his forehead. “I had a crush on you when we met basically. Even though you were an antagonistic ass. Maybe I just have a thing for you being an ass considering I never stopped loving you the past few years.”

“I’m going to spend my life making up for that.”

“To be honest, the moment I fell in love with you was probably when you kissed me. After that party. I hated that night at first because I hated watching you kiss so many girls during stupid spin the bottle. You punching whatshisface was honestly enough to seal the deal… then you kissed me.”

Lance sat up to really look at Keith. “Fuck. Babe, I’m sorry.”

Keith bit his lip. “I thought for sure after that everything was going to change. That you were going to ask me out and we were going to start dating. But then you pretended like it never happened. You pretended like it never happened while also getting closer with me and I just… it was all pretty confusing.” Lance groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

“I’m such an asshole! Keith, I’m so sorry. I was freaking out after that. I couldn’t believe I did it honestly. Like I literally thought about it for the rest of the night, thinking I had ruined everything, but then you never brought it up so I thought we were good. But you were waiting for me, weren’t you?” he asked. Keith nodded. “Baby-”

“Lance, it’s okay! We’re together now, right?”

“Of course. God, I love you, Keith.”

“I love you.” Keith pulled Lance down so he could press their lips together. “I love you so much.” They kissed for a few minutes, both of them humming happily, until Lance finally pulled back.

“Are you going to let me get back to writing my song? It’s about you.”

“Mmm, later. Stay with me,” Keith whispered. Lance cupped his cheek, smiling down at him.

“Okay, I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](theoddpocalypse.tumblr.com), ya'll.


End file.
